


Golden.

by istherecolour



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Star Wars References, Tumblr Prompt, anyway........................., enjoy !, ha, i guess....its implied i hope, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istherecolour/pseuds/istherecolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“If you’re going to hit me, do it already.” Hux spits and God, that’s what Ren wants to do. With his lips. Not his lips. Wait, no he does want to punch him. But not with his lips and shit, he’s overthinking and Hux’s is smirking and for some reason this damned light made him to God like. “C’mon, do it already, Kylo.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I – I said shut up!”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Make me!” And Ren does in the most unconventional way possible to make anyone shut up. Ren’s running on adrenaline and Huxs lips look so soft and kissable and well…Ren kisses him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Ren and Hux like each other. And they hate each other. It's...complicated.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden.

**Author's Note:**

> happy late valentines day ! heres something i wrote because i am kylux trash! based on this little beauty [here! obviously this isnt my prompt!](http://kromitar.tumblr.com/post/139292740930/sorry-for-super-long-post-but-this-got-badly-out#notes) anyway, title from tyler the creator :) (feedback and comments appreciated)

It was the crack of dawn and Ren was dressed in his tight grey shirt and black jeans (his favourite ones that he got on sale almost two years ago that still fit him surprisingly) as he paces through the damp streets of New York with his red sneakers that have seen this pavement a bit too much. Just _maybe_ once he would like to prove to Hux that he’s not a complete moron. Okay, so maybe –just _maybe_ Ren wasn’t very competent majority of the time but he will be _damned_ if that two inch, ginger _bastard_ makes anymore digs at him. Of course that means getting up at six-thirty in the morning with the sounds of loud honking, tyres screeching against the pavement and people talking too loudly on the phone. As soon as he saw the small coffee shop come into view with the rusting orange sign on display, the chairs stacked up on the tables neatly inside from what he could see and Hux standing by the door.

“You are actually on time for once, Ren.” Hux says as he gets in hearing distance, no bothering to turn around either and – _yeah,_ today was going to be a long day if Hux was already opening the shop with a snarky tone to his voice. Even if Ren _tries_ to hate the way he speaks, he can’t.  “I am actually surprised.” The monotone to his voice could be the death of Ren. Hux looks perfectly done up; grey shirt ironed, black trousers pressed and his shoes shined. (Unlike Ren who looks like they tumbled out of bed in the same outfit which – _okay,_ may be true.)

“Good morning to you too. Always nice to see you in a pleasant mood.” an indignant snort leaves Huxs mouth as the lock clicks open and the smell of coffee hits them both like a ton of bricks. Ren let’s his sneakers squeak against the wood floor as he moves inside and shuffles over to the first table and takes down the chairs. He doesn’t let his eyes move from Hux, the way he easily strides towards the cash machine. “Also, being an asshole isn’t a good look on you, Hux.”

“I would not _need_ to be one if you were competent and left your pigsty at a reasonable time instead of arriving late as usual.” Hux mumbles. “This is just a one off, we both know you’ll come in at eight tomorrow.” Hux quips back easily and turns to give Ren a twisted smile –which shouldn’t give him butterflies and make him drop his head to his sneakers and keeps his lips pressed as tight together as possible. “You are on washing up duty today which could be in a blessing in disguise since you _need_ a clean anyway.”

He _hates_ Hux so much. Ren really does, but what he hates about Hux the most is how attractive he is. How he looks flawless after a twelve hour shift with his slicked back ginger hair still intact, not a trace of sweat over his face or stained on his shirt (unlike some.) and how he was just so…so _good_ at everything. Maybe…Ren has a small crush on the guy who thinks he’s nothing but a moronically lanky _bastard_ with “ _greasy emo”_ styled hair.

“You need…to _shut up,_ jerk face,” Ren hisses back, letting the door slam behind him. Hux doesn’t respond and _God,_ Ren could already sense this day was going to be long and usually he’d be okay with working with Hux whose personality represents something like a bitter old man who’s never had _any_ human contact but he of course, something is going to go wrong. “I could be a model employee if I wanted too.”

“Prove it to me then, Kylo. I highly doubt you can be but I enjoy a challenge. Prove it to me today.”

“I will, General _ass-hat_.”

“Iconic. I cannot wait to see you fail miserably, if I’m honest.”

 He could feel it in the air; the tension. Especially when he’s trying to take the chairs down from the table as he tries not to slam them into the floor – partly because Hux was going to be a complete bastard this morning and the fact Hux completely sexually frustrates him. In the corner of his eyes, Hux stares at him with an expression he can’t really decipher nor does he want too. It’s too early to figure out what it means. Ren ignores it instead as he simultaneously carries on because what he doesn’t need is Hux looking all brooding in a tight grey shirt as he violently presses the code into the cash machine. Nope, not all.

(Even if the sight is something wonderful and Ren has to violently move his head towards the window and let his thoughts just be that.

_Thoughts.)_

. . .

The lunchtime rush was always the worst. The small, rustic shop sat between Main Street and Second Street and since it was on the corner it would have hordes and hordes of customers flying through the doors and filling up all the seats in the shop making it impossible to move an inch. This means that Ren would be on his feet for an hour and a half trying not to trip over his own two feet (and trying not to lose his temper when the odd customer sneers “ _I ordered a **large** coffee, not a medium. If I wanted to be ripped off, I would of gone to Starbucks.” _And slams the coffee on the counter with a bitter smile when they’re exchanged a new one. If this job didn’t pay well, Ren would have been out of here by now.)

“Ren,” Huxs voice boomed over everyone else’s and there was a slight snarl to it as he slammed the cash register shut and looked up at him with those pale glassy eyes that seemed more mysterious today. “Can you _please_ hurry up and take this coffee to the third table at the back?” Huxs mood was something to be feared today. Ren thought he was bad _earlier_ when they had to open up and Ren had to endure a twenty minute lecture on _why_ it’s important to put the washing up liquid over the cups _then_ the sponge.

But this was different. His voice was as cold as the Antarctic meaning if someone stepped out of line (which Poe did when Hux went into the back to find Poe eating a muffin and turned into the ginger _Hulk_ and ended up throwing the muffin in his face) you were in serious trouble.

And that’s why Ren was trying to be as careful when it came to him today.

Alas, that’s how he found himself rushing to and from the counter with a tray filled with tea. Of course, when you’re balancing hot tea with one hand and trying to navigate through a crowded coffee shop wearing shoes that have absolutely _no_ grip whatsoever –an accident is bound to happen. And it does, unfortunately; Ren misses a step, wobbles for a few seconds and falls back with hot tea flying up in the air with a few droplets flying onto customers but it mainly lands on Ren with a loud crash.

 Everyone in the small café is quiet for a spilt second before laughter fills up the place and begins to burst out of the seams. Besides the burning sensation on his skin and the sheer embarrassment and the fact he was trying to _prove_ a point to Hux, his face goes a tomato red before he scrambles of the floor and heads to the back where the employee toilets are. Eyes brimming with tears and fists clenching by his side, he knew that Hux was right. He couldn’t be a model employee, not even if his life depended on it. He _did_ fail miserably and smashed some very expensive china.

His first reaction is to kick the stall which dents it and also hurts his foot.

 Great. _Brilliant._

“You are completely moronic, Kylo,” Is the first thing he hears as the door creaks open the sound of shoes click against the tiled floor. “I have Dameron cleaning _your_ mess up as we speak.” Ren doesn’t bother looking Hux’s way. He didn’t _need_ to see the disgusted look across his face, he could already feel it burning into his skin.

“This wouldn’t of happened if you didn’t…didn’t rush me when I was trying to serve four tables at once.” Ren grunts and gives Hux a sideways look. Ren thinks and slides his hands down his apron and lets his eyes wonder everywhere _but_ Hux. Really, Ren expects him to be shouting or sneering his words in the dimly lit bathroom so everyone can hear it. He expects it but it doesn’t happen. In fact, Hux is quiet for a moment. Ren doesn’t need to look at Hux to know that he was staring at him while placing his forefinger and thumb on either side of his face with his eyes fluttering close. He can feel it.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me you couldn’t off carried all of that? I assumed you could and obviously you couldn’t and now – _now_ you’ve burnt yourself doing something so…so _moronic._ ”

“If you didn’t fucking load me up like a circus elephant -,”

“- don’t blame this on me you _giraffe_! You’re the one that decided to take as much as you could.” Hux snarls and _wow –_ Ren tires not to lose his temper. Okay, maybe he does but usually he can control it but Hux does push his buttons. “Don’t blame me because you wanted to try and prove to me you’re something you not you fucking -,”

“– _fuck_ you, you ginger bastard -,”

“–you’re just as pathetic as I thought -,”

“–shut _up,_ would you!” Ren growls and before he knows it, he lunges forward and presses Hux up against the wall with all his power; fists balled up in the strings and shirt and he could hear the connection between his back and the concrete. They stare at each other with their eyes in slits.

“If you’re going to hit me, do it already.” Hux spits and _God,_ that’s what Ren wants to do. With his lips. Not his lips. Wait, no he _does_ want to punch him. But not with his lips and _shit,_ he’s overthinking and Hux’s is smirking and for some reason this damned light made him to God like. “C’mon, do it already, Kylo.”

“I – I said shut up!”

“Make me!” And Ren does in the most unconventional way possible to make _anyone_ shut up. Ren’s running on adrenaline and Huxs lips look _so_ soft and kissable and well…Ren kisses him. He surges his head forward, moving his clenched fists from Huxs shirts and locking both hands on either side of his face and he kisses him; long and hard. Eyes pressed shut for a spilt moment with. And it’s perfect, Huxs lips _are_ soft. Slightly chapped but soft nonetheless and for a second – _only_ a second he puckers before pulling away with a confused expression. Then that expression wasn’t so confused when he says,

“Ren, what the fuck!” Ren steps back and lets out a deep breath. Right, this wasn’t one of those films he (does not) accidently watch at night. It’s not a sitcom where they simply pretend to hate each other before realizing, “ _hey we’re actually really good together! We should **totally** date.” _ It’s not that and it won’t _ever_ be because this is _Hux._ And he’s Ren.

“Well, um, I thought…” Ren steps back, breathless and embarrassed. No, of course Hux wasn’t going to kiss him back what the _Hell_ was Ren thinking? Or perhaps he wasn’t thinking at all? “Nothing. I fucking suppose.” He takes three big steps back and tries to bite away the rejection. _Work,_ his brain coincidently tells him and yes. He _has_ work to do. “Sorry. Bye.” And maybe he could off handled that differently instead of storming out of the employee toilets with Poe, holding a tray filled with dirty mugs while giving him a funny look and Ren simply avoids his gaze. He’s fine.

Besides the slight blistering sensation and spirit crushing rejection, Ren’s fine.

(But it ultimately takes twenty minutes when he stands in front of the sink trying to wash up when Huxs walks past muttering idiot under his breath when Ren finally breaks and yells incoherently about taking a break.

Which may or may not consist of crying out back by the dumpster.)

. . .

“You’re an idiot.” says a voice that makes Ren’s skin crawl and his eyes water more. New York this time of year was freezing as the door creaks open, the smell of coffee fills the sordid alley-way. His only response is to sniff and keep his head buried in his arms. He would very much enjoy if the earth could maybe swallow him whole right now instead of having to be in Huxs’ presence.

“No, you.” Ren sniffs out. He hears the way Hux sighs and feels the way he folds his arms over his chest. He doesn’t need a lecture about how _stupid_ he was because he already knows. He doesn’t know what to expect when the silence takes over for a few moments before Hux says,

“Listen Ren, you can’t kiss someone out know where.” Ren raises his head and even under the clouds, even when the sunlight is hidden Hux still looks perfect. Unaffected, affronted. “It _is_ inappropriate. And rude. And countless other things.” Ren looks up and Hux has that perfectly emotionless look across his face. _Poker face,_ Ren thinks. “I’m not…entirely opposed to the idea but you are fucking tactless and irritating and chaotic.” Then, Huxs gaze finds Ren and of course he blurts out; “Are you fucking crying?”

“No!” Ren growls and moves his head away. Only Hux in an attempt to make someone feel better would just as easily make them feel worse. The alley was much better when it was him and the dumpster. “I’m not.” Ren sniffs, this time it’s in a low voice with his head turning. A moment passes and he doesn’t expect Hux to sit down but he does. Crouching down, he takes a seat next to Ren and lets his eyes close for a few moments.

“Is that…is that how you really feel?” Hux questions and there’s no sadistic tone to it. It’s completely pure which is…strange. Ren takes in a deep breath because they both knew there was no going back once he says what he says. Now, Ren’s small fixation would never be the same after feeling those lips against his. Nothing would in fact.

“Do you _have_ to ask?” Hux keeps quiet at the snippy comment and – yes. This is what Ren has been waiting for. Usually, in those silly rom-coms when one admits there feeling to the other, it would end happily. Maybe they’d laugh or they would say “ _I knew it.”_ And they’d ride off into the sunset all happy and get married.  This was New York City. The sunset was miles away and this story, Ren already knows, isn’t going to have a good ending. Especially in the silence they sit in with their knees brushing together. “Okay, you have to say something because I can’t read you at all.” And Hux does something not Hux like.

Something that could be considered a happy ending.

He kisses Ren. Soft and slow, eyes closed and lips moist as if he’d been planning it. Freezing up, Ren keeps his eyes open and tenses up as Hux pulls away with the most unreadable look across his face. Then again, when were his looks readable?

“I am kissing you because you frustrate me. And you also make me curious.” Hux lets his hand rest on the side of his face. “And because of that…I want to kiss you more.” Ren nods slowly because _– okay,_ okay. Hux wants to kiss him. Multiple times.

“O-Okay.”

“Good. Now, stop crying and get back to work. The faster you work is the faster we can leave and…kiss more at your place.” And hell, that sounds _just_ brilliant.


End file.
